


Giochi pericolosi

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto da Silvia Sais</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi pericolosi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djibril88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/gifts).



**_“Giochi pericolosi”_ **

 

Il “Brillo Parlante” era la locanda più rinomata dell’intero distretto tra i soldati: la birra era sempre fresca, il mangiare accettabile e le stoviglie ben pulite. Inoltre, si diceva che l’attuale moglie di Nile Dok, comandante della Polizia Militare, avesse lavorato proprio lì, tra quei tavoli, gli sgabelli ed il lungo bancone in legno chiaro.

In effetti, era esattamente così: Erwin conosceva quel locale sin dall’adolescenza, quando, da semplice cadetto, trascorreva le serate libere con Mike e Nile, giocando a carte o ai dadi.

Quella sera, in effetti, assomigliava ad una di quelle vecchie rimpatriate: erano seduti tutti e cinque ad un tavolo rotondo, sistemato accanto alla finestra principale. La strada vicina era immersa nel buio, fortunatamente: nessun passante si sarebbe accorto, così, dello stato alticcio in cui versavano il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa ed i suoi fidati sottoposti: avevano già bevuto quattro bottiglie di vino e da poco concluso il secondo giro di birre chiare.

Hanji non la smetteva di ridere come una ossessa, Mike continuava ad accarezzarsi il naso come se fosse la cosa più preziosa, Levi si sforzava di non cadere addormentato mentre Nanaba stava spezzando degli stuzzicadenti.

«Miiikeee» non riuscì a controllare la propria voce, il biondo, quando lo sguardo azzurro incrociò il volto dell’amico «Posso raccontare una storiella imbarazzante su di te?»

Insomma, non c’era gusto ad ubriacarsi, se poi non si potevano sparare stupidate gratuite.

«No» il tono dell’altro era impastato e affatto lucido.

«La racconto lo stesso… perché di si»

«Nnnnooo…»

«Sono il comandante e faccio quello che voglio» un altro sorso di birra lo avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi la gola «Ti ricordi la tua prima spedizione? Quando te la sei fatta sotto davanti a Shadis?»

«Che?»

«Wahahahahahha davvero? Eri così mezza sega?» Hanji apportava, ogni tanto, un contributo alla serata.

«Sì!» Erwin riattaccò sicuro dopo un'altra bevuta «Doveva andare in bagno.. ma non trovava un cespuglio. Eravamo… fuori dalle mura, ovviamente… E Mike… ruppe la formazione per andare a urinare da…qualche parte. Dove è che eri andato?»

«Tipo… vicino al ruscello?»

«Ah, si! Shadis, però, lo aveva visto e seguito e… Mike se l’è fatta addosso quando l’ha visto! Pensava fosse un gigante! È tornato indietro con i pantaloni bagnati!»

«Urlava come un gigante, quello…ti saresti cagato sotto anche tu, se lo avessi visto»

Una risata generale coprì le parole di Mike che, tuttavia, non si diede per vinto:

«Certo che… sei stronzo. Avevi promesso di non raccontarlo a nessuno»

«Lo sooo…»

«E allora perché lo hai fatto?»

«Era diverten…» un tonfo e la testa di Erwin finì dritta sul pianale del tavolo.

«Adesso racconto io qualcosa di imbarazzante su di te»

«Fa…pure…»

Mike si schiarì la voce, tirando una leggera gomitata al’uomo che sedeva alla sua sinistra:

«Ehi Levi… dimmi una cosa… hai scopato bene nell’ufficio del comandante, ieri sera?»

Il moro sollevò semplicemente un pollice, in un cenno affermativo, mentre Erwin cercava disperatamente di abbassargli il braccio.

Le parole di Levi, tuttavia, giunsero poco dopo come una schiacciante conferma:

«Benissimo… ho… pulito tutto»

Risero nuovamente tutti, tranne Nanaba: lei era troppo intenta a spezzare stuzzicadenti per partecipare ad un discorso simile. Ad un tratto, però, la giovane donna alzò la voce, tenendo stretti cinque legnetti nel suo pugno:

«Ho una idea!» esordì, indicando la propria mano serrata «Pescate un legnetto: chi prenderà quello più lungo avrà il potere di dare ordini, per un giorno, a colui che pescherà il più corto»

Annuirono all’unisono. Oh, in fondo era una bella idea! Il giochino perfetto quando si è ubriachi.

Mike fu il primo a pescare: il suo stuzzicadenti misurava tre centimetri scarsi, ma non era il più corto, per sua fortuna. Il più lungo, invece, toccò ad Hanji:

«Siiiiii» la occhialuta si alzò immediatamente, saltellando sul posto come se avesse appena ricevuto il migliore dei regali: i suoi occhi nocciola si posarono sugli stuzzicadenti degli altri. Erwin, senza dubbio, aveva preso il più corto

«SIIIIII» un altro strillare «Domani sarai alle mie dipendenze, fantastico! Oh, ho un sacco di progetti, vedrai! Ti piaceranno! Prima di tutto, andremo in laboratorio… sto studiando un metodo di conservazione per le unghie dei titani…»

Il biondo, tuttavia, non sembrava dello stesso avviso «Ma… ho molto lavoro da fare domani»

«… poi andremo a trovare Sawney e Bean»

«…devo stendere dei rapporti»

«… e gli faremo il bagnetto! Sarà bellissimo. Adorano l’acqua»

«…e seguire gli allenamenti delle reclute»

«…ho messo a punto un nuovo sapone apposta per i titani. La loro pelle è meno delicata della nostra, ma ha esigenze più specifiche»

«…e consultarmi col re per le prossime spedizioni»

«… Sono certissima che ti piacerà, vedrai! Uh, e poi faremo un pic nic insieme a loro e….»

Levi sbuffò una sonora risata: era divertente notare come Erwin, per una volta, non avesse via di scampo. Impegni col re, coi cadetti…? Nah… patetiche scuse per sottrarsi all’Hanji-day! In fin dei conti, era un’ottima occasione: si sarebbero disfatti della Quattrocchi e del comandante in un colpo solo:

«Domani sarà uno splendido giorno, senza voi due…e….» non riuscì a finire la frase: Erwin gli stava tendendo il proprio stuzzicadenti, quello corto dalla punta spezzata «Che diamine vuoi?»

«Prendilo!» la voce del biondo era risoluta, decisa.

«No! Lo hai pescato tu, la giornata di Hanji è tua…»

«Prendilo e dammi il tuo!»

Strinse a sé il proprio legnetto, scuotendo il capo:

«No. È mio, tu hai quello corto»

«è un ordine, Levi»

Il moro dischiuse le dita, lasciando scivolare il proprio stuzzicadenti sul tavolo, accontentandosi di cambiarlo con quello del superiore. Che bastardo! Sapeva che sarebbe finita così! Era così difficile scappare ad un ordine diretto! Era come se la sua volontà fosse legata a quelle due semplici parole. “Un ordine”. Ecco fatto, Erwin aveva appena vinto un giorno di tregua, rifilando a lui la piantagrane.

«Però non è giusto» borbottò, alla fine «Sei un baro»

«Non sto barando, sto facendo valere la mia autorità»

Già, certo… era sempre quella la scusa. Levi sbuffò, tornando a coricare la testa sul tavolo, chiudendo gli occhi. Si sarebbe addormentato lì, se avesse potuto! Almeno avrebbe ricaricato le energie per il giorno seguente: gli sarebbe servito tutta la propria abilità, il sangue freddo, il corag…

«Ehi Levi!» di nuovo quella fastidiosa voce, quell’entusiasmo folle che contraddistingueva Hanji. Perché parlava ancora, quella fottuta quattrocchi? L’aver vinto un giorno da dittatrice non la rendeva soddisfatta? «Ricordati che dovremo passare bene il sapone tra le ditina dei piedi di Sawney… a lui piace tanto!»

Pedicure ai titani?! Fantastico! L’avrebbe sicuramente aggiunto al curriculum e… chissà…. Così Nile avrebbe forse accettato più facilmente la sua domanda di trasferimento.

 

 


End file.
